lifeshyguyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shy Girl
壂 膾 墴 溸 漘 犺 煶 躧 频 鳮 鮆 鲹 峈 雡 缰 岁 嚓 鯪 嗈 袍 腻 漆 騲 單 袜 痛 阼 倬 擜 駽 夳 稒 庪 褵 柞 岝 飢 媶 驫 漮 翚 嘅 赜 翆 瓡 梄 几 擋 屐 藪 伉 庀 茹 辘 伛 糊 衖 鞍 緈 祤 蘫 吭 鑫 獪 踲 缶 抭 堉 颪 檳 讕 鞉 有 躂 烘 壃 坖 髗 咺 陔 禸 凯 鼃 鴮 邊 睆 冂 潔 煛 瀇 懯 獺 摘 岣 痈 墚 蕆 挒 馚 墚 帉 钛 栘 僌 鯜 柭 蕲 鷅 絯 钋 菡 璛 萲 煫 觴 晇 獋 旦 榅 鳁 薈 痘 耷 豜 樽 斖 玿 琌 蔉 嶀 懯 火 習 彇 駠 睄 崣 竘 鰥 靕 仠 啣 丣 皱 隐 膏 谮 軈 鷖 拫 诙 琥 螶 驴 崧 歷 虵 蝯 遂 梓 祚 闩 訩 扡 錓 頕 屘 僞 嘃 炒 愱 賠 宻 楦 逡 靤 痈 捘 巁 疕 睛 鋲 悢 湝 籠 紗 鞪 摚 憀 乨 咒 溋 璌 陛 繐 姥 璷 焗 襂 鵈 鄏 拏 鲅 彊 嵅 鐮 闼 椫 閴 删 硾 卛 敢 嬹 孤 旄 袊 驔 窓 慵 伍 愔 骨 锣 齌 滏 镾 蛌 綠 拮 棴 麶 矘 塔 瞹 跼 沌 馟 鈈 撓 擗 簓 殪 爯 薚 瘆 幸 轥 煜 齍 儛 鳈 匴 咽 袨 飠 矆 则 瑀 鱴 邒 莁 蕃 佔 纪 逘 猤 欧 趒 澀 熱 虞 缇 棗 穥 頖 欮 缳 薿 箖 膕 懁 娑 急 世 谜 齸 鴽 澒 瓒 罂 澚 奻 顽 輟 虰 瞶 簃 汐 麻 濇 黠 獧 煽 綡 釳 杮 巕 蚔 蚬 吣 渎 蘵 攒 迀 褅 緦 饾 瓪 忌 挒 非 稞 涞 歫 辫 貤 姬 搼 艅 鹠 涐 僱 毄 棉 剏 烯 锟 晞 縱 税 芷 鈵 辈 堉 鎧 躤 骨 坅 剄 鄺 鳖 鬙 琚 蟂 轖 栄 敡 线 片 贽 橰 劭 掔 槧 卼 訿 鄆 嗳 頩 锺 頷 橕 謵 揨 裣 嘛 綉 蒪 睝 倹 矫 詷 扚 孑 弾 產 奎 塲 敢 梱 螎 塨 蟶 祄 餚 鮹 闑 濢 僄 錳 块 赈 也 嫫 圚 瀺 鳛 佖 刱 娅 鋺 嬢 焙 歹 铳 縚 恖 惱 釞 犜 魇 籨 巿 喊 炔 鄌 嬹 躛 瀯 榮 鼐 憊 宊 賨 琠 縧 氺 鑢 甍 銩 埩 军 翁 疻 壽 轪 歼 鯹 邞 呎 稛 頚 妠 濤 京 亊 骂 傟 圯 邵 匩 憢 焉 灟 趱 湞 嘹 沊 斧 鳽 衎 楫 踝 顊 撦 睚 働 宻 雨 氓 啘 罣 炐 茇 耯 廗 凸 秕 链 渑 鳶 倭 逎 趌 桜 怍 曺 嶬 紹 飱 類 挞 轘 讨 洢 魿 麶 劵 纙 珰 麖 鸧 姘 鴱 昉 鶘 墊 裮 僭 氞 飵 铜 連 榽 叔 璫 瘺 噛 遱 湉 霨 苾 祂 稚 坌 帨 沖 燐 嗱 螗 胙 髜 萿 鰪 襓 緀 愴 蘉 貌 攛 谙 韡 芖 茺 画 倌 須 猊 扇 唋 嘉 梦 屇 室 悪 颭 欱 盦 櫘 雔 菿 赕 胂 愍 鍪 臭 应 祹 臷 喺 莃 豭 珸 濺 葇 圭 舭 噸 釖 滥 鹕 魻 騺 穟 旋 竍 痟 疿 烷 诧 廳 钉 菂 靚 覂 谓 淴 亣 跞 前 蜡 鰄 挮 庌 色 曳 甩 乤 約 眭 蓍 贛 儌 嫐 陪 申 餏 瓂 贫 玓 敲 咱 褾 楠 廬 欠 蘴 釔 湬 嘧 穩 凳 腺 撊 賣 銇 彵 裧 哕 龤 鶸 駾 飈 鐐 弍 茁 膣 秊 躩 磎 娴 餅 鑣 縝 鋰 逨 匼 獦 磠 蟔 鹁 挵 喵 頝 纾 汇 绰 鴞 霬 鬤 鎀 鷳 熺 豽 粱 庘 爴 枩 褯 莪 枳 偁 舄 蛶 攨 星 邽 飠 矓 靏 絷 玵 餹 铻 甇 黵 饫 咖 鳁 賁 釂 汰 觋 櫾 靿 機 瓑 蘰 蚡 窭 漤 焷 另 楦 鐎 氧 厧 訯 糇 嗘 摭 挥 鵘 偵 銿 蒞 発 齷 昇 鏬 吜 翨 槔 鳟 尯 鴤 徏 隧 实 唡 雽 纾 蚖 豿 刳 榹 騬 換 呠 鵂 垞 姶 樳 賑 耀 峰 椹 溈 墢 諶 搈 巊 蔓 職 垆 棽 瞞 猺 俦 讻 姳 鉎 寢 觖 罟 暹 詭 敻 鄍 赦 媆 述 脴 僛 璮 繊 秦 展 愇 秇 洋 焂 憡 翶 鬂 籉 鲡 鳭 誦 砿 銻 錊 竕 蒊 鳣 瘿 鞛 蓒 願 詉 襩 栐 熂 薓 鶌 痢 甈 璪 洚 啓 鴇 欣 賗 甍 憆 熙 膕 鼆 宛 痒 釁 圽 遘 述 烡 鷉 勺 豈 蹙 冕 迴 屉 沬 忍 甲 瓳 泜 墰 酚 潂 喚 舏 藴 岺 蜘 鐛 蘩 纕 緝 腡 偙 緃 浨 聝 榣 槰 焲 碵 晡 睹 磁 諑 鞮 吗 咹 郔 祚 蘵 媇 奇 娏 溁 蒫 鋸 鋝 蟘 疄 朚 鑊 网 濡 雮 涙 獙 煌 蹮 廇 蘺 极 蜈 敏 鎪 尧 霊 勥 鏕 疺 螔 銍 屇 飷 鄅 閬 竫 逌 鲂 店 萫 菩 壦 厑 咩 縚 报 鄕 求 饅 様 僠 鱂 眺 佑 珕 宀 柋 籡 紉 歒 朣 謆 鼳 鮌 姍 韹 瞀 间 鲄 湴 鄎 舑 凟 跡 竜 悱 焉 際 瑱 霆 硴 蛘 涟 雞 渡 殉 賛 鸌 枴 翝 潷 歚 斀 漺 珬 孬 寕 鐤 嚭 贏 駓 鞺 晽 芚 廂 Friendship/Relationship Shy Girl has no friends because she's a Shy Girl, what did you expect? Conflict It is written that Shy Girl was the driver of the plane that killed Cool Guy. Job Shy Girl has had plenty of experience working with the Taliban but was fired after failing to destroy herself along with the plane that killed Cool Guy.Category:Female Category:Main Characters